With the global proliferation of video enabled mobile devices, consumers capture and upload millions of videos each week. Often, numerous videos of events are posted, sometimes numbering in the hundreds for popular events such as concerts, sporting events and other public occasions. These amateur videos often are of uneven quality and length, and with a large number of websites in which to post a video, it is hard for consumers to know where to find a video of an interest of a certain topic or location.
In addition, in the prior art the labeling or tagging of a submitted video is left to the submitter and is not subject to any standards for grouping or searching. The ability to sort through this mass of video content is nearly impossible.
There is also no method to easily combine multiple videos that are captured of a particular event. Further, there is no simple way to edit those multiple videos into a single video or into a video of multiple best-of edits. Traditional film edit tools are expensive and hard to use. Further, the output is typically a single edited version based on the editor's determination of best edit. There is no consumer friendly way to create individual edits of a video, or to create and/or view an edit of a film that is a result of the wisdom of the crowd throughout the video. Other websites have created “black box” scene selectors to combine videos, but this typically results in videos of limited value, and fails to engage the crowd in the creation and edit process.
There is also no method available to consumers to enable the sharing and collaboration on video in a “private” environment that allows a limited subset of users (such as users who have been invited by an originator) to access videos and contribute videos. There is also no simple way for each individual to make his own video version or edit of an event that has been filmed by multiple cameras or smart phones during the event. There also is no method for synchronized capture and review of multiple angles from multiple locations to use for security review and entertainment. The wisdom of the “crowd” and the needs of the individual have been largely ignored in the various attempts to combine multiple amateur video submissions.